supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Xfactor1234/The Theory News Broadcast on Josephine, John and Jett Williams Destroying Red Robin
Cast Ron the News Anchor: Katie the News Reporter: Red Robin Kitchen Manager: John, Josephine & Jett Williams (the troublemaking fraternal triplets): Akim Williams (Josephine, John & Jett's adoptive big brother, who was adopted from Moscow, Russia): Red Robin Manager: Matt Williams (Josephine, John & Jett's adoptive big brother, who was adopted from Dublin, Ireland): Bryce Williams (Josephine, John & Jett's biological father): Petunia Williams (Josephine, John & Jett's biological mother): Kwang-Sun Williams (Josephine, John & Jett's adoptive big brother, who was adopted from Seoul, South Korea): Yoshi Williams (Josephine, John & Jett's adoptive big brother, who was adopted from Tokyo, Japan): Kim Williams (Josephine, John & Jett's adoptive big sister, who was adopted from Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam): Coco Williams (Josephine, John & Jett's adoptive big sister, who was adopted from Paris, France): Ling Willaims (Josephine, John & Jett's adoptive big sister, who was adotped from Shanghai, China): Ania Williams (Josephine, John & Jett's adoptive big sister, who was adopted from Lleida, Spain): Hugo Williams (Josephine, John & Jett's adoptive big brother, who was adopted from Mexico City, Mexico): Satoko Williams (Josephine, John & Jett's adoptive big sister, who was adopted from Tokyo, Japan): Ji-min Williams (Josephine, John & Jett's adoptive big sister, who was adopted from Seoul, South Korea): Ray Cooper (Josephine, John & Jett's maternal grandfather): Sophie Cooper: (Josephine, John & Jett's maternal grandmother): Transcript Ron the News Anchor: "Good evening and welcome to the Theory News. Well, it appears to be a breaking news bulletin when the 4-year-old triplets from Littleton in Colorado have destroyed the entire Red Robin Restaurant by planting a stink bomb in the kitchen and throwing food on the floor. This had ruined the birthday of their adoptive twin siblings named Kwang-Sun and Ji-min, who were adopted from Seoul in South Korea 10 years ago, parents Bryce and Petunia say. The triplets, whose names are Josephine, John and Jett, worked together as a team to do all this. Katie?" Katie the News Reporter: "Thank you Ron. According to Bryce and Petunia Williams, the triplets' behavior began when they complained and threw an epic temper tantrum about not celebrating their adoptive siblings Kwang-Sun and Ji-min's 13th birthday at Wendy's, but Kwang-Sun and Ji-min chose to go to Red Robin. I will now interview the kitchen manager. Do you know what happened during this incident?" Kitchen Manager: "I checked the interior a few minutes ago and it was filled with lots of spoiled food and the visible stink was filling up the whole restaurant. Thankfully the janitors are cleaning it all up." Ji-min: "I also heard a fire alarm go off. Someone must have pulled it." Kwang-sun: "Josephine, Jett and John hated Red Robin." Hugo: "They would even stamp their feet, yell and hit people when they didn't get their way." Female Customer: "I am certain that Bryce and Petunia raised their 4-year-old biological triplet children very poorly, and for that, I am suing them for $200,000!" Matt: "There is never a single moment of peace at home with those triplets around." Yoshi: "The trouble began when they met a group of trouble-making kids during our family outing." Ling: "Ever since then, it was nothing but sheer chaos day in and day out." Kim: "They used to be good little tykes." Coco: "But now, they are nothing but selfish, trouble-making brats who break things." Petunia: "We used to go to Wendy's when the triplets were toddlers, but not anymore after my husband Bryce got food poisoning." Akim: "Yeah, I don't like Wendy's anyway." Ania: "I do not like Wendy's anyway, either. The food there is absolutely disgusting!" Ray Cooper: "Her husband was in the hospital for about a week due to salmonella." Sophie Cooper: "We thought we was going to die, but fortunately he recovered." Satoko: "After Dad almost died from food poisoning, he vowed never to go to or eat at Wendy's again for as long as he lived." Bryce: "When I took a bite into the Baconator, I knew I felt very sick and I started vomiting excessively. The patty was poorly cooked and it had salmonella. This is why we do not go to Wendy's anymore." Petunia: "Yes, the manager at Wendy's apologized for what happened that day and offered a coupon for a free meal." Category:Blog posts